


Bus Stops

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, kind steve comes to help you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You get stuck waiting for your bus home, when Steve arrives.





	Bus Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was waiting for an hour at the bus station for my bus back to the house and was not happy.

Practically frozen, stood at the bus stop in late November. You should have expected the wait, after all Hawkins’ bus service was small and unreliable, but you didn’t want to walk home in the dark alone and you couldn’t afford a car yet. 

It scared you a little at first, that anxiety and suspicion that crept up on you when a car pulled up next to you. Until you realised who was driving said car. 

“Y/N, how long have you been standing there?” Steve Harrington looked concerned, not a look you were used to having directed at you. After all you and Steve were simply classmates, not even friends. But he at least knew your name which you supposed was something. 

“About an hour…the first bus was full and wouldn’t let me on, the second never showed…” You were freezing even with the number of layers you’d taken to wearing as the weather grew colder. An hour standing outside will chill you through.

“Get in, i’ll drive you home.” His car looks warm…and its so incredibly tempting to jump in the passenger side next to him.

“I don’t want to put you out of your way, i’m sure the bus’ll be here soon…” You don’t know that and you know that he knows that you know that. The bus could just never decide to show, you could be there all night. You also know that Steve’s period of mental growth meant that now he was the type of person who wasn’t going to leave you there. 

“Seriously, its too cold for you to be out here. Just please, get in? I can’t in good conscience leave you out here. Alone. In the dark. In the cold.” He’s over dramatic, pouting at you for added effect and you find the fight going out of you because you really don’t want to be cold anymore and he obviously didn’t mind. 

“Okay…” You trail round the side of his car and the moment you open the door you can feel the warmth from the heater. It’s so much warmer than outside that you hurry in and close the door behind you. 

“So, where to?” You tell him which road you live on and he nods like he knows exactly where that is and the two of you fall into a brief silence. 

“Thank you. For…picking me up.”

“Honestly, if you ever need a lift just let me know…just tell me in class or something. I’d rather drive you than you wait around forever.” 

“I didn’t even know that you knew my name.”

“Y/N, we’ve been classmates for years. You helped me with that science project when we were twelve…and you’re cute.” You’re not sure how to respond to the last comment so you turn away bashful, biting your lip and wringing your hands. How do you respond to Steve Harrington of all people telling you you’re cute while driving you home? 

“I…thanks…” Should you thank someone for complimenting you? You’re honestly not sure, but you do it anyway and feel ridiculous doing it. The warmth is slowly returning to your body. 

You both fall back into silence for the rest of the drive, the radio playing Rick Springfield quietly and Steve tapping out the rhythm on his steering wheel. 

You immediately get out once he stops in front of your house, eager to get inside and away from the mildly awkward situation you found yourself in. 

“Hey!” You turn back to him, he’s leaning out the car window, hair flopping in his face. His smile makes you uncomfortable, in a good way, that weird feeling in your stomach at it being directed at you.

“Seriously, let me give you lifts home?” 

You bite your lip and consider just saying no…you don’t want to be bother and you’re not sure what’ll happen to that feeling in your stomach if you keeping seeing Steve. But he’s looking at you like a yes is all he wants in the world and you can’t help but let your answer slip out. 

“Okay.”


End file.
